This invention relates to a centrifuge device.
The principle of centrifugation has been long known. Particles of differing density contained in liquids can be separated by centrifugal force.
A number of possible structures for centrifuge devices are known in the art. A first structure, is used, e.g., to separate and collect components of blood as the centrifugation proceeds. This known structure is generally practicable only where a substantial amount of the liquid matrix which is to be centrifuged to accomplish the separation is present; the container for said liquid must be provided with one or more connections to supply and withdraw liquid.
A hematocrit centrifuge apparatus employs small capillary tubes. The present invention is particularly applicable to such a centrifuge and such a process. According to the state of the art, following the centrifugation the tube must be removed from the rotor and inserted in a reading device, or else the cover of the rotor must be removed and a separate reading device must be applied. This entails excessive and costly handling.